dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UROD: The Last Rennite
The dinosaur invasion of Styx wasn't a long war. Rennites survived, of course. However, after many years, all but one were crushed. Dolen. This is the story of the Last Rennite. Note for readers: Pinguinus was actually the creator of the Rennites, including the individual Dolen. They were both created on Multiverses Wiki Chapter 1 Dolen fled. His feet made next to no noise as he raced across the swamps, avoiding any bogs that would get him stuck. He knew the area off by heart; he had for many years as a fugitive. There was a heart-chilling screech from above. Dolen instinctively ducked, and the Pteranodon's claws racked the air centimetres above the back of his neck. However, for these seconds he had been looking down, using his other senses to avoid the bogs. Which was why he didn't see the Pachycephalosaurus coming. The impact was colossal. Dolen heard a snap; it was likely his bones, not the dinosaur's. He hit the ground hard, and had the breath knocked out of him. A T-rex leered over him, jaws open wide. Dolen wriggled away, disgusted by the drop of saliva that had just landed on him. But before he could get far, the T-rex pinned him down. "Dinosaurs really are stupid," he said, picking up a gun from its concealed place under the ground, and shooting the T-rex multiple times in the mouth. It collapsed, dead, shaking the ground. The Pachy came closer, but Dolen fired. Its headskull was cracked, and it fled, though still arrive. The Pteranodon was nowhere to be seen. Chapter 2 Wounded, Dolen stumbled on. His sense were somewhat muted after the attack, so he didn't sense the ambush set by the dinosaurs until he had walked right into it. A raptor jumped at his back from a low branch. The impact knocked Dolen to the ground, and the raptor raked his back open. Dolen managed to swing the gun round, smacking the raptor on the head. However, another pair jumped out at him from different angles. Before he knew it, Dolen had one pair of jaws around his neck, and another around one of his legs. He kicked at the raptor holding it with his other leg, knocking it to the ground, and grabbed the other raptor round the neck with its arms. Dolen managed to lift the raptor off the ground, which was no mean feat for someone his size. The raptor lashed out wildly, cutting both of Dolen's arms. However, Dolen then managed to toss the raptor to the side, and stumbled to his feet. He brought his gun round, and aimed it at the three raptors, which were now standing up side by side, all as worn as he was. The raptors ran for him, and Dolen fired wildly, cutting down two raptors. The third slashed at Dolen's chest, before Dolen whacked it round the head and shot it. Luckily, the cuts were shallow and not fatal. Chapter 3 Dolen limped onwards. This was essential; dawdling would make him easier to find. However, he heard a fearsome roar behind him, answered by a smaller version. Great. A fully grown T-rex female was taking her son hunting. And a Rennite renegade would make great sport. The T-rexes were easy to hear coming, and Dolen stayed clear of them for hours. However, this led him into several other run-ins with various dinosaurs, weakening him further. Finally, he made a decision. He had to make a stand. "Oi! Over here!" he yelled in the direction of the T-rexes. "Summon your leader! Surely he'd want to see some sport?" However, Dolen hadn't been expecting what happened next. The T-rex, her son, and a biomechanical Triceratops suddenly materialised in front of him. "Hmm hmm hmm," the Triceratops murmured. "The last rennite. You remind me vaguely of someone I met long ago. He travelled; he ran. He could not escape us. His home planet, his mighty race, all were destroyed. And eventually, so was he. Anyway. You thought I could do with some sport. So provide me with entertainment. Run away." "Nah," Dolen said. "I had another idea of sport." "And what might that be?" "You'll see." Chapter 4 "Come on," the Triceratops continued, "What do you have in mind?" "Fun. Explosive fun." "Yes, but what exactly." "What I said. Explosive fun." The dinosaurs suddenly stared at Dolen as if he was a ticking bomb. And he was. He removed the explosive from behind his back, and threw it to the ground. The impact was enough to cause activation. There was a colossal bang, and flames rushed outwards. The three dinosaurs were engulfed and the flames continued regardless. Dolen, being closest to the blast, was blown to pieces, though satisfied he had dealt a significant blow. Epilogue After the fires were gone, the ashes stirred. Certain atoms reformed themselves. A biomechanical Triceratops walked away from the burned landscape. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Story